Of Strawberries and Dragons
by QuickSlick22
Summary: When Grandpa thinks its time for Rei to have a break he sends her to a friend's home. But not all is right in the seemingly quite town, Rei Hino plans on finding out. She also get s strange necklace that gives her visions of dragons and strawberries!
1. Prologue

QS: Wow I haven't been on FF in a long time, well I haven't wrote a story so I have decided to try my hand at writing again to see how this works out. This really isn't a chapter but more of a prolouge to the story, also this is my disclaimer that I am letting everyone know that I dont own anything besides the plot, I think? well I am dragginh on and will get right away to the intro. Read and Review.

_The cold harsh wind blew threw my short hair as I began to walk down the lonely pathway of the park, I begin to reflect on my very harsh life and how I just wish I can end it all. My family, friends and everyone I ever considered close to me were gone. That bastard took everything away from me, on that day that I will never forget. He stalked me, watched my every move, new every bit of information that one would know about me, and why? Becasue he was obsessed I had not known it then but I wish I would have just paid more attention to the pleas to leave him alone and pain on everyones face whenever I even mentioned __**him**_

_That man that I thought I could trust, he believed in me when nobody else did, he cared for me when __**she**__ took her own life, I could trust him with everything, I would tell him everything but he played me for a fool, I was just a pawn in the sick game, he made all of the rules, he knew I could not survive without him and he knew that I would do anything for him. How could I have been so stupid was the lone thought that passed through my mind. For trusting that man, no that demon I had everyone I cared about taken away from me, leaving me alone. I feel everyones' harsh stares that they give me when I walk down the street, but how can I blame them I bascically killed my family and friends, I may have not done it physically but __**he**__ convinced me it was the right thing to do. _

_I try to talk him out of it but __**he**__ would just counter my pleas with soothing words and empty promises, telling me that I would be much happier if they were all gone, that the world would be ours and we would not have to hid are love from it. No I am walking, thinking of what I should do now that my life was ruined, I may have had __**him**__ but, I now know that he never really cared for me at all, finding out about his other female __**friend**__ I believe was not part of his plan. So I did what was most logical, I ran, and I kept running until I began to tire and finally slow down to a slow paced walk. I ended up where I had first me __**him**__ and I began thinking that same question in my head. What am I going to do? However before I even could start to answer that question I felt cold steel against my neck and I knew that he had found me._

_"So this is where you had run off to" __**He **__said with a rough yet soft tone to his voice._

_"I saw you both together, how could you do this after everything I have done for you? gave up for you?"__ I said as I felt tears stream down my face._

_"I am sorry you werent supposed to find out like that, hell you weren't supposed to find out at all" __Came the uncaring reply._

_"I can't do this anymore, if I am just a pawn to you then no more"__ Came my shaky voice as I began to break down._

_"You don't have to worry about any of this anymore because for you my dear, your time is over" _

_It was then that I knew that he was going to kill me, but should I even fight it, my life at this point is meaningless. I felt him begin to press the sword into my throat and I try to figure out what to do. I had finally come to my decision when..._

"Rei, will you put down that book and get packing you know that your bus leaves in two hours." Grandpa Hino's voice rang as he yanked the book out of his grandaughter's hand.

"Hai,Grandpa I just got so caught up in my book that I had forgotten that I had to leaving soon." Replied Rei as she got up and began to pack the remainder of her clothes in the black duffle bag sitting on her bed.

"I can't believe your not going to be here this summer, I will miss you very much but I am sure that you will have a very good time with my friend, plus he has a son around your age I believe.

"Oh Grandpa, you know that I really dont have to go, I could just stay here with you.." She was cut off.

"No you really need to get out and have a vacation, you have been working too hard and a change of scenery could be good for you." Came her GrandFather's reply.

"Well I guess if you have everything under control.." She began but was cut off again.

"Rei, please just calm down, Chad is going to be here and we will be quite alright." Grandpa Hino's voice said in a clam manner.(1)

"Well, I guess that I should be getting ready to head out, I should go say good by to everyone before we leave for the station." Rei stated as she began to walk out of the door.

On her way out she ran into the brown-haired boy that became infatuated with her since the day he had come to stay at the temple.

"Rei, my love you don't know how much I am going to miss you on you very long trip away to.." He was cut off.

"Move it Chad, I dont have all day I have to say good-bye to everyone plus you have been telling me the samethings for the past two WEEKS!!" Rei's temper began to flare as she pushed Chad out of her way.

Rei Hino was a very beautiful girl, with long black hair that shined purple in the light, a tall and lean body that was from years of fighting youmas, but the most amazing feature about the young woman was her startling amethyst eyes that shone with courage and pride. Rei herslef knew that she was a rather attractive woman but wasn't one to think too highly of herself. Rei was currently going over to the ice cream shop where she had asked everyone to meet her, knowing that it would be easier to say good-bye when they were all together.

"Hey everyone! I'm sorry I am late, I was really into that new book that I had brought last week." Rei voiced as she made her way to the table of her friends.

"It's ok, I read the book a few weeks ago and I couldn't move out of my seat, it was just to intense." Ami's quite voice piped up as she smiled at her raven-haired friend.

"So why did you call us all here today Rei?" Asked one of her blond friends named Minako.

"Well I just wanted to tell you all that I wont be here this summer." Was the stotic reply she had given them.

"What!!" Was the word that everyone cried out as they stared with mouths agape and eyes bugged out.

"Yeah, my Grandpa had gotten a letter from a friend of his a month ago asking him if he would like us to come vist, but Grandpa said that he wouldn't be able to come but I would still go." Rei said as she stared at her friends.

"But why didn't you tell us this earlier on?" Chibi-Usa snall voice piped as she stared at the older teen with big ruby-eyes.

"I am sorry. I thought that saying good-bye would be alot more easier but come to find out it is ten times harder then expected." Rei said as she began to tear-up.

"Don't cry Rei we all are atleast glad you told us, instead of just leaving we probably would have had a search party going once we found out you were gone!" Joked the other blond Usagi. They all began to laugh at this and tried to make a happy moment of the situation.

"So Rei-chan where are you going anyway?" Questioned Hotaru as she sipped on her smoothie.

"Well I am going to a town called..." Her phone interrupted her.

_'Hello?'_

_Already?'_

_'Hai, I will see you soon.'_

" I am sorry everyone but that was Grandpa and he wants to give me something before I leave for my trip." Rei stood up as did everyone else. They all said their final good-byes and gave hugs before Rei finally left the little shop.

After a semi-short walk Rei had made her way up the many stairs and found her grandfather standing at the very top.

"Rei before you go I want you to have this" Grandpa said before she could open her mouth. In his hand he held a beautiful silver necklace that had a dragon on the end of it. The dragon was a light blue color with red eyes, the dragon was curled and in the center was what appeared to be a light pink strawberry?

"Grandpa it's beautiful, you didn't have to give me anything, especially something as nice as this." Rei said with a sparkle in her eye as she eyed the dragon.

"This Rei belonged to your mother, and it has been passed down from generation to generation and now I think that it is time you recieve it."

Rei stood speechless as she became hypnotised by the beauty of the necklace, suddenly Rei's mind went blank as seen two figures standing infront of her. She couldnt make out the faces' of the two. As soon as the vision had come it was gone, the only thing she could remember was the sudden flash of orange and white. Rei shook her head as she reached for the necklace and placed it around her neck. That necklace and the vision where the only two things that were on Rei's mind the entire time she went to the bus station.

'_What does it mean?' Rei pondered._

For the next ten minuets that was the question that flew through her head. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as she saw that her bus was getting ready to leave. She picked up her bags, grabbed her ticket and stepped on the bus.

QS: Well that's it for the Prolouge, hoped you all liked it. I am not going to tell you where she is going or who this is about but I did leave a few clues to where this story takes place.

A. There is a boy her age where she is going.

B.He has sisters.

C. One word: Strawberry.

That's all the clues that I am giving you. High fives to whoever can answer the questions.

1) Yeah I am not gonna use English names but I just drew a blank when thinking of his Jap. name so my bad.


	2. Enter The Strawberry

QS: Hey everyone I am back for the next installment of OSAD. I want to first of say thank you to:Angel of Courage and Kagami, Xx Lady Xia xX, Rena H.M., Firey Flames, MifuChan and Frozenflowerbell and Everyone else that has read my story. Now on with the story

START 

_Crying, that was the only thing he could hear, but who was crying and why did he feel the need to help this person? As he drew closer to the sound it instantly stopped and the silence was instantly replace with a deathly scream. He looked around but darkness was the only thing that he could see. Soon the darkness began to fade and a __silhouette and a person began to form._

_"Who are you" The man questioned as the silhouette began to take the form of what appeared to be a young woman._

_"Help Me" Were the two short words that he was answered with._

_"But how, please tell me what to do" He yelled back._

_"Help Me!" Yelled the woman as fire started to surrond her body._

_"Wait.." The Man cried out as her body began to dissapear into ash._

_"Ichigo, come find me, come save me" Said a soft voice._

_"Ichigo"_

_"Wait"_

_"Ichigo"_

_"Please tell me who you are"_

_"My name is..."_

"Ichigo!" Came the loud shout as his brown-eyes shot opened when he felt a heavy weight on his stomach.

"Get the hell off!" Kurosaki Ichigo yelled as he roughly shoved his father off of him.

"Ichigo you were supposed to be up an hour ago, you must now face the punishment" With that said Kurosaki Isshin propelled his foot into the air and aimed for his son's face.

Ichigo however swiftly side-stepped his father's on comming attack which ended up with Issin flying into Ichigo's window cracking it.

"My son you have defeated your father's most powerful attack, I am very proud and have nothing more to teach you" Isshin grinned as he sat up on his son's bed.

"What are you doing in here anyway? I don't have school so you can't be in here to wake me up"

"As you already know we will be having a special guest staying with us over the summer"

"Yeah and.."

"You are to go and pick her up from the bus station, her bus arrives at 3:30 p.m."

"What! why do I have to go get some dumb girl" Ichigo shouted as he got in his father's face.

"Because I will be here cleaning your room and preparing it for our guest" Came Isshin's reply.

With Rei 

Rei gave a heavy sigh as she stared at the beautiful necklace that lay delicately around her neck. The same vision had been running threw her mind for the past two hours, no new details or clues, just orange and white.

'What does it mean' Rei asked herself as she turned to look at the trees rushing past her. Her thought's soon drifted to the man that was supposed to be picking her up from the bus station.

'Kurosaki Ichigo, I wonder what he and his family are going to be like' Rei questioned as she got ready to get off the bus.

With Ichigo 

Kurosaki Ichigo gave a heavy sigh as he waited impatiently for _Hino Rei's_ bus to come in. The young man stood with his usualy scowl on his face as little kids began pointing at his hair and laughing. How he hated when people would talk about his hair like that, so he just deepend his scowl and forrowed his eyebrows.

"Ugh!, I can't take this anymore I have been waiting here for over forty-five minuets and the bus still isn't here" Ichigo yelled out causing several people to stop and stare at him. They stared at him for a matter of two seconds before turning and continuing towards their destination. A small tug on his shirt interrupted his thoughts.

"What" He snapped and turned to see beautiful girl staring at him.

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" The young woman questioned.

"Yeah who wants to know?"

"I am Hino Rei and I would appreciate it if you would stop snapping at me like that" Rei yelled feeling her temper rise. Ichigo stared at her for a few more seconds before his face became flushed and he started to mumble out an apology.

Rei stared at the boy taking in his amazing features, as much as she hated to admit it he was _very_ attractive. With his tall, muscular figure, nice tan, and warm brown-eyes that she felt herself getting sucked into, she also took note of the strange orange colored hair of his but determined that it matched him perfectly, complementing his face quite nicely.

'What am I thinking I barely know him and I sound some love struck school girl.' Rei thought as she stared at the back of Ichigo as he began to walk away.

"Hey are you coming? You know I don't have all day" Ichigo yelled behind his back as he noticed Rei not following.

Rei immediatley snapped out of her thoughts hearing this feeling his temper flaring up again. She went to grab her bags but noticed that Ichigo was already carrying them.

"Yeah here I come" Rei said as she jogged to catch up with Ichigo, snatching two of her bags from the strawberry. "I can take care of myself and carry my own bags"

"Hey I'm trying to be a gentlemen here, why don't you just shut up and be girly or something while I carry them" Ichigo snarled snatching back the two bags Rei grabbed.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you damned strawberry" Rei yelled back trying to get her bags.

"What did you just call me?" Ichigo growled back.

"What? Oh you mean _strawberry_" Rei taunted as she seen his face scruntch up in anger she had to admit if was fun making him angry.

Before He could respond to her insult, Rei swipped at her bags and stalked off in a huff, leaving a very confused Ichigo behind.

'Does she even know where she is going?' Ichigo questioned in his mind as he picked up his pace to catch the firey young miko.

Soul Society 

Hitsugaya Toushiro tried to concentrate on the stack on papers that he knew he had to complete but could not force himself to pick back up his pen. For weeks Histugaya has been having very strange dreams of a woman that he has never seen before. Her long black hair that showed a tint of purple and those deep amethyst eye haunted him, every night it would be the samething, she would be standing there infront of a big lake and he would come up and wrap his arms around her, then the scene would change and she would be in **his** arms, she would leave him and he was left alone. Who that man was Histsugaya did not know but he knew that he felt an intense hate for him, and know that he should be eliminated. These dreams had the young captain very confuse and it was starting to intervene with his work. He snapped out of his thoughts as his very loud Lieutenant's voice rang into the large room.

"Hitsugaya-taicho we have an emergency meeting that we must attend to now." Matsumoto Rangiku shouted as her taicho glared up at her.

"Hai" Was the short reply that the tenth division leader gave before walking out of his office.

Kurosaki Household 

After the very interesting car ride between the two hot-headed teens the had finally arrived at their destination, The Kurosaki Clinic. 1 

"What are we doing at a clinic?" Rei questioned as they got her bags out of the car.

"I live here" Was Ichigo's reply as he opened the front door.

"Oh" Came the short reply.

"Ichigo" Yelled a loud voice, "You are late" Isshin said he threw a punch at his son's face.

Ichigo dodged the attack and countered with his own upper cut that sent his father flying up and then falling harshly to the floor.

"My son you have defeated your fathers.." Ichigo cut him off before he could finish.

"Yeah yeah I know the speech" Ichigo stated with a bored look on his face.

Isshin rubbed his cheek and sat up to stare at his soon, his vision soon turned to the shorter girl standing next to him. He blinked once before standing up and walking over to her staring her in the face. Rei a little shocked began to lean back as his face became closer and closer until he pulled back and smilied a big smile.

"Hino Rei I haven't seen you in years, you have grown into a lovely woman" Isshin said eyeing the young girl up and down before getting hit in the back of the head with a soccer ball. Rei looked behind the strange pervy guy to see two you girls that she could only conclude were the Kurosaki sisters'.

"Hi im Yuzu and this is Karin" Said the young girl with short brown hair and a kind smile on her face. The other girl Karin just gave a node before picking up her ball and walking out of the room.

"Hi im Hino Rei and its a pleasure to meet you" Rei said with a small smile on her face. With that said Yuzu walked out of the room saying that she needed to start dinner soon.

"Kurosaki Isshin" Came the voice of the strange man, " But you can just call me dad" Isshin said.

"What!" Ichigo and Rei yelled looking at the older man with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh nothing, forget I said anything just trying to break the ice" Isshin said with a strange smile on his face.

It was silent for a bit, with everyone in there own little world before the silence was broken by Rei asking where she would be sleeping and where she could put her clothes.

"Oh you will be staying in Ichigo's room, Ichigo show her to your room" Isshin stated.

"But where will Ichigo sleep then?" Rei asked with confused look on her face. " I could just sleep on the couch, it wont be an problem for me".

"Well ok then guess she won't be using my room" Ichigo said as he began walking towards the living room.

"Hold it, Ichigo she is a guest she should have to sleep on the couch, she will be taking your room"

"But where will I sleep then? I don't wanna sleep on the damn couch" Ichigo said getting angry.

"Well I know how to handle this, Ichigo you and Rei will just have to share your room" Isshin said in a clam voice.

"What, I'm not sharing a room with him/her" Ichigo and Rei both shouted glaring at each other.

"Well that's the only way I can see how to handle this situation, now get up those stairs and get settled in" Isshin shouted happily.

"Whatever" The two teens spoke at the sametime trudging up the stairs.

"Now don't do anything I wouldn't do" Yelled Isshin.

"What wouldn't you do" Ichigo yelled back.

"Exactly" His father shouted back happy.

The two teens stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at each other then looked back down the stairs at the still smiling Isshin. After they got over the little shock the teens walked into Ichigo's room and set Rei's stuff down.

"Um Ichigo" Rei said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said turning to Rei noticing the nervousness in her voice.

"You only have one bed" The fiery miko said.

It was then silent for a minuet before the two looked at the bed and then back at each other giving the 'oh shit' face to one another.

END 

QS: Well there is my next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it took me a bit of time to write but gotta please the fans!! Oh I have a question that I would like to ask everyone, what should Rei's nickname be? Rei calls Ichigo strawberry so I need on for him to call her. Well thanks for everyone's support and dont forget to review.

Notes:

1 Ichigo and the other's are 16, so they can drive.


	3. Pose For The Camera!

QS: Well hello everybody I am back yet again after a long break. I am sorry but I just want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story and sorry about the poor quality of the third part I was so disappointed in myself that I deleted the sorry writing. This is the new part that is WAY better. Well on with the story.

Rei looked at Ichigo as he stared back at her. She finally decided that she would be the one to make the first move and break the very awkward silence that was suffocating the room.

"So were should I put my things?" Rei questioned as she began to look around again.

"Um.. You can just put them in the closet if you want, do you need any help?"

"No I don't, I will be ok" Those were the last words that were spoken the rest of the time while Rei was putting away her clothes in the Strawberry's rather spacious closet.

Ichigo sat on his bed watching the fiery girl take shirts out of her luggage and began to hang them up on her side of his closet. He began to let his eyes trail her body beginning at her long and lean legs, just looking at them Ichigo couldn't help but want to take one of his hands and trail it up and down her legs all day. Going up a bit further he came to her shapely behind, and began to blush as she bent over to pick up a dropped shirt. He began to shake his head to try to clear the dirty thoughts' that were entering his mind about the girl that he barely knew. But, he couldn't help but feel that something was not right about her, she was giving off a very odd energy that he has never encountered before. He was soon broke out of his thoughts by his phone going off, he blinked once and then twice before swinging his legs onto the floor and walking over to his desk that held the small black and orange phone. He looked at it for a second before flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

" Hello?"

"..."

"Well I have a family-friend staying at my house that just moved in"

"..."

" I will ask her if she wants to come"

As Rei was putting her clothes away, her ears perked a bit at the mention of herself. She wondered who was on the phone with the orange-haired boy. Maybe it was a friend of his or maybe a girlfriend? When Rei thought of this answer she began to shake her head, why would it matter to her if he had a girlfriend. Hell she barely knew him and even if he did have one, why would he just drop her for some hot-headed Martian? Rei continued to fight with herself unaware of anything that was happening outside of her mind.

"REI" Ichigo yelled as placed his hand on her shoulder. Out of reflex she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. Ichigo gave a surprised yelp before finding himself on the floor looking up at an equally shocked Rei.

"Shit, I'm so sorry" Rei apologized as she stuck out her hand to help Ichigo up.

" Yeah its fine, but next time give me a heads up not to do that again"

"Haha sure thing" Rei replied as she put a hand behind her head and sweat-dropped. After helping the boy up she gave him a questioning glance and asked why he was calling her in the first place.

"Oh right, a few of my friends wanted to know if you wanted to go and see a movie tonight?"

"I guess I could it would be a good way to see the town"

"Ok well we aren't going to leave until 7 o'clock so you have enough time to settle in and get ready" Ichigo said as he rubbed his head and began walking out of his room.

M' Kay" Came the short reply from Rei before she turned around to finish putting everything away. Before Ichigo could completely leave out of her sight she turned and called to him, he stopped and gave her a questionable look.

"So **Strawberry**, you have friends?" Came Rei's teasing tone as she gave him a small smile.

"As a matter of fact **Zero** I do" Shot back Ichigo before leaving Rei in the room, although not before seeing her shocked face on the nickname that he just called her.

Rei couldn't contain the laughter that she was holding in anymore and began to laugh out loud to herself. This was going to be a VERY interesting summer and she couldn't wait until all of the adventures started to happen.

An hour and a half later.

Finally having all of her unpacking done Rei waltzed down stairs to sit on the couch with her new fruit buddy. They both sat in a comfortable silence before striking up a conversation about the fake ghost-buster wannabe Don Kanonji, they set laughing thru four episodes making in front of him and his silly catch-phrases. Isshin glanced around the corner of the Kurosaki hallway and stared as Ichigo and Rei were getting along and dare he say mildly flirting? He began to giggle with joy as he saw his son "flirt" with another girl. Yes his son was becoming just like him, always having girls around him and becoming a 'babe' magnet in his own way, oh how he couldn't wait for him and Ichigo to sit down and have a certain talk about what he doesn't do and SHOULD be doing with his many female friends.  
Soon the two teens eyes' began to become somewhat heavy. Rei's head began to bob a little and she stretched out on the couch and laid her head down on the taller boy's lap, she normally wouldn't have done this with someone especially a male but she just felt so damn comfortable around him, she felt like she could be herself and he wouldn't care about any of her imperfections. Soon she completely closed her eyes and drifted off on a quick and peaceful nap. Ichigo stiffened a bit feeling the lovely girl sitting next to him lay her head down but soon relaxed and began to stroke her head, and just like Rei he was soon off in a pleasant dream.

Kurosaki Karin opened the front door of her home and began to make her way into the living room, she heard that there was going to be a marathon of the idiot Kanonji on and she wanted to watch it, although she would never admit it to anyone she did enjoy watching it, but no one would ever know. As she walked into the living room the site that she rested her eyes upon was her older brother taking a nap with their new house guest. She really did not know what to think of the situation so she just sat on the chair near the TV and began to watch the marathon that was already in progress. Soon after her sister Yuzu skipped into the room, with the intention to tell everyone that dinner was ready however she stopped as she seen the same site as her Karin. She glanced over to her slightly older sister and gave her a questioning look, which was only returned with a short shrug before Karin turned back to the show. Yuzu smiled and raced to get her father and tell him to get their camera.  
As soon as Isshin walked in with the camera Karin turned her full attention to the others' that were in the room. She turned and watched as he father began to creep over to the sleeping teens' with a large smile plastered on his face, he held up the pink camera and snapped a few quick photos. Looking at the pictures you would think that they were a cute and innocent couple except for the last picture that had Ichigo's hand resting on Rei's boob, but I guess we will never know how that happened!


	4. AN

QS: Ok this isn't the next chapter to my story but I just want to know if I should still write this?

Not many people even bothered to read the other chapter and I would just like to get some feedback.

Well thanks for taking the time to read this and have a good day.


End file.
